Shirakami Fubuki
Shirakami Fubuki (白上フブキ) is a female Japanese Virtual Youtuber. She is part of a unit inside hololive called Hololive Gamers (ホロライブゲーマーズ) alongside Ookami Mio, Nekomata Okayu, and Inugami Korone. Introduction Video Fubuki's introduction. Personality Fubuki is usually always cheerful and excited, singing little songs and making many in-jokes. She is shy when confronted with new circumstances, and when embarrassed she "hides" at the bottom of the screen with only her fox-ears peeking up. She becomes enthralled in games and has cute conversations with scripted game characters, or voice-acts as characters or makes sound effects. History Background Her Twitter account was opened on 19 May 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on the 24th although she did not start her activity on YouTube until a live-stream on 1 June. Besides YouTube, she also does live-streams on her OPENREC.tv and Mirrativ channels. 2018 On 17 October,Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2018, October 17) 白上フブキの３Dお披露目ですぞぃっ【Vtuber】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/gy7Iy8eLKNs/ she debuted in her first 3D model but still streams using her 2D model. 2019 On 22 March, she did a live-stream where she debuted her new 3D model. In the same stream, she also announced that other members of Hololive will also be getting their own 3D model and that there will be two new members of Hololive Gamers starting from April.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2019, March 22) 【#白上フブキ新３D】お披露目＆重大告知発表 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/grwVFD5GNuE/ at 38:56 Her first stream after the debut stream to feature her in her new 3D model was broadcast two days later on the 24th,Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2019, March 24) 【#PSストア_スプリングセール2019】踊れ！ペルソナ５ダンシング★スターナイト File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/IEbip1ITTwM/ though she still uses her 2D model as first seen on a stream on Ookami Mio's channel on the 25thOokami, M. Channel 大神ミオ. (2019, March 25) 【EDF5】新規入隊２名入ります!!!!!フブミオシオンでマルチプレイ!!!!【入隊募集中】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/a3HwhpwSDtE/ and later on hers on the 26th.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2019, March 26) みっくみくLIVE✨初音ミク Project DIVA Future Tone DX【#PSストア_スプリングセール2019】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/oijTrj8qhs0/ Events * On 4 April 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Dawn of the Breakers as one of the characters alongisde Roboco, Aki Rosenthal, Natsuiro Matsuri, Minato Aqua, Yuzuki Choco, Oozora Subaru, and Ookami Mio.Official Dawn of the Breakers Website - Roboco san x Dawn of the Breakers Trivia * She is a foxgirl, but often labeled by viewers as other animals, either accidentally (by newbies) or sometimes intentionally by regular viewers who wish to provoke a cute reaction. * The Japanese onomatopoeia for foxes is "kon", therefore that sound - and the vegetable "corn", which sounds similar - is one of her in-jokes, often seen or heard in her channel and Twitter. * She is not good with the English language - her intro video had the English version of her name quite misspelled ("Fhunbuki"). External Links * フブキCh。白上フブキ - YouTube channel * Shirakami Fubuki's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's official Twitter account * 白上吹雪Official - Shirakami Fubuki's official bilibili channel * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's official OPENREC.tv channel * Mirrativ channel * TwitCasting channel * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's Marshmallow account * 白上フブキ@Vtuber - nana user page * 白上フブキ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * 白上フブキ - Pixiv Encyclopedia * 白上フブキ - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 白上吹雪 - Moegirl Encyclopedia * Shirakami Fubuki Translations Fanpage References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:3D Category:Hololive Category:2D Category:Produced by Corporate